


Сгоревшая весна

by PeBeAs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Romance, Smoking, Songfic, Swearing, University, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Такое бывает, что влюбляешься в человека и пытаешься спрятаться, только вот выхода нет и всё сгорает. Безвозвратно.Эта весна самая далёкая для Чеён.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun / Hirai Momo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Jennie Kim, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Taeyong/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Minatozaki Sana/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

> Совместная работа с соавторской Юной~~💖✨  
> Её профили:  
> Ваттпад: https://www.wattpad.com/user/koyanichi?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_profile&wp_page=user_details&wp_uname=sherrychi&wp_originator=BpRe06EyYkk%2FiBKoiDdx055NYTtW4GOSOpyCrLDXPg6EWn09YKyZAArqvX0z5n0R8oGl2E%2FNClNClV8fLKnvLhtnIAMJP%2FeADV%2BAErVzWAbtcttO3zcmt7Y%2FuY2%2FNS3L  
> фикбук: https://ficbook.net/authors/2790680

Чеён опять листает надоевший альбом с фотографиями, которые ей никогда не нравились. Но, тем не менее, она никак не могла этого не делать. Сегодня будет встреча с Чоном, хотя это ей тоже не нравится и она никак не может перестать приходить на эти встречи.

Она дружит с ним уже около шести лет, и их разговоры наполнены самыми разнообразными темами каждый раз, и казалось, что все темы уже перепробованы, кроме одной. Кроме их чувств.

Пак не знает наверняка, что именно к ней чувствует парень, и даже не понимает на сто процентов, что она чувствует к нему. Эти мысли надоедали, мешали спать и спокойно смотреть на его лицо. Чон такой расслабленный рядом с ней, открыто смеётся, что не делает с остальными, и даже обнимает иногда, что именно в эти секунды в ней порхают бабочки. Словно живые, они заставляют голову Чеён накрыться глупой влюблённостью в лучшего друга.

Ей хочется смотреть на эти губы, к которым так и норовит прикоснуться своими, бесконечно. Ей хочется наблюдать за его действиями, за его улыбкой и быть той, кому он их посвящает. Она хочет стать его любимой, но хочет ли этого Юно, ещё неизвестно.

Будильник на телефоне противно пищит, заставляя привыкшую к тишине Пак всполошиться и вспомнить о встрече. Она так долго ждала её и собирается туда с особой избирательностью. Сегодня она решит проблему, которая настолько въелась в её жизнь и кожу, что кажется привычным делом.

Какова будет его реакция (будет ли она вообще), её — она не желает думать об этом. Чем больше чего-то ждёшь — тем вероятнее разочарование. Собрав длинные пряди в высокий хвост и мазнув вишневым блеском по губам, она выходит из квартиры и запирает дверь.

Стук каблуков раздаётся в ушах успокаивающими ударами. Лучше слышать шаги, чем громкие удары сердца, готового в секунду другую разорваться от волнения. И как его унять?

Две недели она пряталась дома, две чёртовых недели игнорировала звонки и сообщения от Юно, от друзей. А помог в этом ей и брат, с трудом согласившись соврать всем о поездке далеко и надолго, к родителям в провинцию. Каникулы лгать об этом позволяли.

Конечно, Донён хмурился и бранил её за такой поступок, но ничего сделать не мог. Ведь он не Чеён, ему не понять, что она это все делала, чтобы успокоиться, охладеть, избавится от навязчивых мыслей о Юно. Но сколь не была старательна Чеён, это удалось на «отвратительно».

А сейчас она идёт по ещё светлым в лучах заходящего солнца улицам, мысленно даря себе пощёчины. Ей нужно ещё время. Ещё больше времени, не две недели, а месяц, два месяца! Не нужно было включать сдохший телефон и соглашаться на встречу. Не нужно было!

Назад пути нет, иди вперёд, гонит себя Чеён и гордо поднимает подбородок, сокращая расстояние до момента (как пафосно звучит!) истины.

Она обещала себе, что разберётся сегодня и примет любой ответ его, не сломается, если он откажет.

Если друг, то друг, сестра, значит, сестра.

«Только держись, Чеён! — бодрит она себя, сжимая ткань голубого платья. — Держись!»

Несмотря на такой бодрый план действий, внутри все равно неспокойно. Волнение колышется тоненькой струной, которая натягивает нервы девушки всё сильнее и сильнее, что ноги норовят упасть, а мысли затуманиться. Она готова мысленно, но насколько она готова физически?

Минуты идут медленно, будто нехотя, заставляя пальчики Чеён дрожать и всё постукивать по столу кафе, где они запланировали встречу. Заведение простенькое, навевающее воспоминания школьной столовой, где аромат приятный и тёплый, а продавщицы знакомые и словно родные. Столик в углу пустеет ещё недолго, потому что спустя пару минут знакомый до боли силуэт заходит внутрь.

Его аккуратная причёска, которая начисто прилипла к его образу; его заволакивающие внутрь омутом карие глаза, в которых девушка готова прогрузиться и застрять, рассматривая их; его яркая улыбка, которая внедряет в неё жизнь, по которой она безумно скучала за эти дни; наконец его голос, такой тягучий и такой безумно привлекательный, в котором тонула Чеён — всё это были только несколькими причинами того, почему её сердце выбрало этого принца.

«Принц»? Пак усмехается. Это прозвище начисто олицетворяет этого владельца многих сердец (теперь и её), этого манерного джентльмена, в чей коварный капкан попадают многие. Она попала туда же, но как теплится внутри неё слабая надежда, так и слабый росток способен вырасти во время града. Может быть, у неё есть шанс?

— Привет, — только говорит парень, но земля будто сразу же отказывается держать Чеён, возвращая страх.

— Пр-р-ривет, — язык предательски заплетается, а уверенность со звуком покидает её тело. Опять эта дрожь. Ток разносится по телу, когда он прикасается к её руке, помогая подняться. Чтобы обнять. Возможно, этот невинный дружеский жест для него ничего не значит, но внутри Чеён растекается липкое тепло, охватывающее всю душу и просящее не отстраняться от него.

— Ты за две недели так соскучилась по мне? — с насмешкой спрашивает он. Чеён ответила бы «Очень!», но молчит.

В руках Юно все у неё внутри клокочет. В руках Юно она осталась бы навечно, прижавшись к его телу и вдыхая лаванду с корицей. Но неприлично это — друзьям долго прижиматься друг к другу, тем более в общественном месте. И Чеён смущенно отстраняется, глупо улыбнувшись.

— Давай присядем, — лепечет она, указывая на стул.

— Джису тоже хотела бы прийти, но какие-то дела, — сообщает Чон, сев рядом. — Она очень зла на тебя! Почему ты так внезапно пропала?

— Родители просили приехать, — бормочет Чеён. — Срочные дела.

— Хотя бы меня предупредить не могла? — в голосе нотки недовольства, брови нахмурены. И не скажешь, что он минуту назад обнимал тебя <i>как друга</i>. Чеён чувствует себя напакостившим ребёнком под его взглядом. Она сглатывает, опустив взор чуть ниже его глаз.

«Тебя бы в последнюю очередь предупредила бы, Джэхён…»

— Прости, — слетает с губ, а руки сжимают платье. — Просто… так получилось. Я не хотела никого обидеть.

— Ладно, я не злопамятный, в отличие от Джису, — отмахивается Чон. — Как ты? Обычно ты не такая тихая, это слишком в последнее время, — замечает он. — Что-то случилось?

Всё сбивается в кучу, внезапно утрачивая смысл, когда он ярко улыбается, пытаясь поддержать <b>подругу</b>. Он терпеливо ждёт, а Чеён подбирает слова. Как сказать ему о том, что сердце её внутри груди клокочет, щёки сами розовеют, а по кончикам пальцев проходит мелкая дрожью, и это только тогда, когда она просто думает о нём и представляет, что не всё так сложно. Что не всё так запутано. Будто есть второй шанс обыграть тяжёлую штуку «влюбленность» и вернуть всегда на свои места, когда в реальной жизни ничего не будет. Она либо останется за бортом и потеряет с ним все связи, либо всё разрешится.

— Я, — он не торопит, медленно склоняет голову набок, заботливо наблюдая за ней, — просто слишком думаю в последнее время.

— О чём? — он обеспокоенно хмурится, вызывая у неё улыбку. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты улыбалась ярче и чаще?

— Я думала о людях, — заходит издалека, подбирая слова тщательно, боясь оступиться, — о поступках, о чувствах, — натыкается на его внимательных взгляд, но продолжает: — Я устала не от того, что не знаю настоящих намерений моих знакомых, и это пугает. Не то чтобы я жила в страхе и становилась антисоциальной, но я замечаю, что отдаляюсь. А это плохо.

Он молчит, а Пак опускает голову вниз, разглядывая свои руки. После пары секунд она чувствует лёгкое и осторожное прикосновение чужих и тёплых ладоней, которые после кивка первой держат их сильнее. Он накрывает её руки, а она смотрит ему в глаза. Те самые омуты, в которых хочется исчезнуть, заблуждаясь посреди его мыслей.

Зачем он так поступает? Почему он такой близкий и далёкий одновременно? Такой родной, которого она может обнимать, тот, кто с лёгкостью возьмёт её за руки и поддержит, скажет воодушевляющие слова, но только с другим посылом. Не тем, о котором мечтает Чеён.

В горле образуется ком, а Юно это замечает, сильнее прижимая к себе ладони девушки. Становится тежелее дышать, но Чеён вспоминает об обещании самой себе. Она вытерпит и не покажет то, что тщательно скрывала.

— Что бы не случилось, — тихо говорит он, словно боится, что спугнет девушку. — Я всегда буду рядом. Ты можешь положится на меня, Чеён.

«А что ты скажешь?..» Чеён опускает голову, слова Юно впитываются в неё, до боли родные и приятные. Сколько раз он её так утешал?

— Знаю, я не идеальный друг, — сделав небольшую паузу, говорит он, чуть поглаживая большим пальцем её кожу, — но предать тебя или Джису, или ещё кого-то я никогда не сумею. Вы — моя вторая семья.

Чеён готова сказать, что её вправду мучает, готовая принять любой ответ, чуть приоткрывает рот и…

Тёплая хватка ослабляется, когда над ними появляется тень официантки, что демонстративно кашлянула.

— Что-нибудь закажете?

Чеён поднимает на неё взгляд. Как вовремя ты, Ким Дженни! Кошачьи глаза словно не замечают её, хищно разглядывая Юно. Дай волю, она бы и облизнулась и села бы ему на колени. Не в первый раз Дженни нависает над их столиком, когда приходит Юно. В очередной раз в груди что-то лопается, словно шарик, и Чеён лишь хмурит бровки. Руки Юно полностью убирает с её, улыбаясь Ким, и заказывает кофе и пирожные с лимонным вкусом так, как любит Чеён.

— Благодарю, — вежливо говорит он, получив заказ. Дженни подмигивает, бросив «Обращайся», уходит обслуживать другие столики; Чеён уверена, было бы у Дженни свободное время, подсела бы к ним цеплять Чона. И её не смутило бы присутствие её. Все здесь, в этом добром заведении, отлично, кроме этой хищницы, которую, будь воля Чеён, она убрала бы подальше.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать. Важное. Да? — откусывая краешек пирожного, Юно смотрит на неё.

— Да, — она кивает, собираясь мыслями, и так и не притрагивается к своей еде во время монолога, — обещай, что не будешь перебивать и выслушаешь меня, хорошо?

— Что случилось? — он замирает.

— Много чего, Юно, — грустно улыбается, но потом качает головой и переспрашивает у потерявшего хороший настрой Джэ: — Так, ты обещаешь?

— Да, Чеён-и, — она вздрагивает от его ласкового обращения, но не теряет свой решительный настрой.

Девушка подпирает стул поближе к столу, оказываясь с его лицом ещё ближе. Она возвращает руки на поверхность и вздыхает, пока тот терпеливо ждёт:

— На самом деле, всё это время я была дома, тут, — она замечает, как к нему приходит возмущение, но прерывает его, своим пальчиком закрывая его губы. — Ты обещал, Юно, — он кивает, а она убирает ладонь, которую он после снова накрывает своей.

Внутри порхают бабочки от его теплоты и заботы, но останется ли это всё, когда она окончательно признается?

— Я была дома, потому что думала о тебе. Я волновалась. Боялась. Хотела сказать, но меня снова бросало в омут терзаний, — сжимает губы, вспоминая те дни, — всё это мешало мне думать и осознавать ситуацию целиком, наблюдая полную картину, но… — отводит от боли взгляд, но потом с нажимом, как будто заставляя себя, говорит: — Я люблю тебя.

Всё же смотрит ему в глаза, наблюдая, как хмурится от недоумения Юно.

— И я тебя, — отвечает спустя пару секунд с улыбкой, но Пак готова сломаться, глядя, как он это говорит.

— Нет, ты не любишь меня, — грустно усмехается, — потому что я люблю тебя как мужчину, не как друга.

— Прости? — улыбка уходит от его лица, а внутри Чеён хлещет боль, ведь тот не понимает, о чём она говорит, или не хочет понимать. Он выглядит виновато, а в душе девушки готовы разорваться целые звёзды, посвящённые ему.

Оттенок глаз Юно, кажется, темнеет. Он чуть поджимает губы, глядя на её личико. Чеён словно обливают ледяной водой, раз за разом. Сейчас все будто далёкое, отстранённое: и шум, и люди, и темнеющая улица. В ушах бьётся колоколами сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди или бомбой в ней разорваться.

Не выдерживая его взгляда, Чеён опускает голову. Зачем она сегодня сделала высокий хвост? За распущенными волосами можно было спрятаться.

— Я так и знал, что одна из вас в меня влюбится. Вероятнее всего мне казалась Джису, но не ты, — струны натянутой тишины между ними разрываются с каждым его словом. Все существо Чеён сжимается, она горит, но держится. — Я… я не знаю, что мне тебе ответить, Чеён.


	2. Глава II

Юно бредёт по малолюдной улице, ощущая слабое тепло весенней ночи всем телом. Засунув руки в карманы джинсов, вдыхая воздух городской жизни и равнодушно скользя по лицам людей, шедших навстречу. Ему некуда спешить, не к кому идти: в маленькой квартире пусто, друзья давно разъехались кто куда, да и оставшихся сейчас не хотелось видеть.

Он хочет окунуться в одиночество и подумать. Подумать о многом, о том, что его окружает. О том, что действительно важно. В ворохе мыслей схватиться за одну мысль и додумать её до конца сейчас сложно, но он старается. И первая мысль была о Чеён. О светлой девушке, простой и по-своему яркой, напоминающей полевые цветы и тёплые оттенки лета. О подруге, которой он дал надежду, как и себе.

_— Я ничего не могу обещать тебе, Чеён, — тихо, подбирая аккуратно слова, начал он после нескольких минут раздумий, глядя на её розовые щёки и поджатые губы. — Но, если хочешь, мы попробуем._

_Чеён подняла голову, с неуверенностью глазах посмотрела на Юно, словно спрашивая «Правда?..»_

_— Нам ведь нечего терять, правда ведь? Мы попробуем._

Что он мог ещё ответить на робкое признание, ударившее по сердцу? В голове от её слов красным сигналом включилось «Не может быть…» Он испытал… что-то, похожее на разочарование.

Будь эта смелая Джису, вечно ссорящаяся с ним, твёрдо сказал бы: «Нет, извини, не могу», — она гордо приняла бы отказ, но эта… Эта Чеён, хрустальная девочка, хорошая подруга и советчик. Отказ дал бы трещину в её хрупком существе.

Ему кажется, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, но он не желает ломать эту девушку. Эту прекрасную и драгоценную, чья улыбка такая сладкая и такая жизнерадостная, что хочется только оберегать её. Но правильно ли он поступает, соглашаясь на такой ответственный шаг? Не сломает ли это её ещё больше?

Проходя около парка, парень пытается собрать все части пазла воедино. Может быть, ему немного страшно, но в душе отчаянно скребут кошки, что хочется вдохнуть воздуха ещё больше, дышать чаще и осознавать, что теперь всё изменится, заменяя ярлыки на них с Чеён. Он не сможет быть таким же, и, может быть только начавшиеся отношения уже стали для него невыносимым грузом.

Парень оглядывается; он видит тёмную улицу и присматривается к природе, где еще серые кроны высоких деревьев заполоняют взор на чистое небо. «Завтра будет дождь», — проносится в голове Чона, но ему все равно, потому что то ли сожаление, то ли попытка как-то унять своё волнение, обрываются, образуя фиаско.

Он медленно кивает в пустоту и понимает, да, ему нужно подольше поразмышлять и дать всему время. Дать время и разобраться в себе, раскрывая душу и истинные намерения, которые обычно скрыты даже для него самого. Юно отправляется в парк, не собираясь заходить вглубь, и только присесть на какую-нибудь холодную скамейку.

Одежда парня мешковатая, а лицо закрыто маской. Чаще он одевается парадно и аккуратно, но после встречи с Пак ему хотелось на мгновение ощутить себя кем-то другим, принять на себя чужую роль, стараясь как-то исчезнуть из памяти остальных, замазывая пресловутое «Чон Юно» в их воспоминаниях.

Деревья дарят ему свежесть, и он вдыхает тот самый запах, который ему не хватал. Около входа он садится на самое первое место и тяжело вздыхает, поправляя свою кофту. Внезапно доносится звук уведомления, и студент жалеет, что не отключил мобильник.

Тем не менее, открывая его, к нему возвращается воодушевление и некая радость. На лице всплывает слабая улыбка, способная перевернуть сознание парня. Джэхён кажется самому себе загнанным в капкан, что приходится лишь смириться с правилами других, но это милое и неловкое сообщение от подруги заставляет сердце участить биение.

Текст от пользователя «Момо-чан» гласит то, что она скоро приедет из Японии и наконец-то увидит своего друга, что получатель даже не знает, как отреагировать. То ли слово «друг» больно кольнуло и заставило вернуться в реальность, то ли возвращение Хираи произвело такое предвкушение.

Так ли правильно то, что чувствует Джэхён, наряду с его поступками, и так ли правильно то, что он говорит?

***

Чеён закрывает за собой дверь на ключ и снимает белые туфельки, попутно освобождая волосы от резинки. Паркет холодит ноги, приходится надевать серые с белыми ромашками тапочки, когда-то купленные Джису ей в подарок. Семенит, растягивая замок курточки, на кухню, где шумит вода и слышится звякание посуды, чтобы выпить какой-нибудь холодный напиток. Разум гудит от пережитого за последний час, который сейчас кажется давно происшедшим. Слабый огонёк в груди теплится, заставляя губы расплываться в улыбке. «Боже! Неужели?..»

— О, ты пришла! — восклицает Донён, стоящий у раковины с тарелкой в руках, которую он тщательно моет.

Вниманию Чеён представляется целая гора посуды на столе, которой, когда она уходила, не было и в помине. Что тут за полтора часа произошло?

— Мои друзья приходили, — разъясняет Донён прежде, чем Чеён открывает рот. — я же вчера говорил тебе, что Джонни и Сана придут.

— А, да. Я забыла, — Чеён стукает себе по лбу ладошкой. Вчера она, кажется, не слушала вообще Донёна, занятая своими мыслями. — Но откуда столько посуды? — спрашивает она, подходя к холодильнику. Для трёх человек было слишком много столовых приборов. Видимо, знатно повеселились за короткий отрезок времени в её отсутствие.

— Слишком много еды было, а смешивать все в одной тарелке не хотелось, — сообщает Донён, чуть не выронив скользкую от пены чашку из рук. — Тебе тоже досталось.

— Суши? — Чеён вытаскивает коробочку. — Мои любимые! Спасибо! — улыбается она ему, чуть не прижав их к груди.

— Я же не мог обделить сестренку вкусностями, — брат приподнимает уголки губ. — Как прошёл вечер?

— Ну… нормально, — Чеён отворачивается снова к холодильнику, чтобы положить суши обратно, точнее, чтобы Донён не видел её заалевших щёк. Сердце громко ударяется. — Мы посидели немного.

— С расспросами не доставали?

— Нет, — Чеён наконец вытаскивает апельсиновый сок. — Все прошло нормально.

«Рассказать ему о Юно или нет?»

— Это хорошо, по твоей легкой походке видно, — кивает Донён. — Кстати, — делает паузу, словно проверяет, слушает ли Чеён или нет. — Тебя и Тэён спрашивал.

Чеён уставляется на него с застывшим стаканом у рта, словно Донён сказал нечто невероятное.

—…Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

Она молчит, выбирая слова, а потом вздыхает. В голову лезут сомнения, но она лишь показывает на стулья, предлагая брату присесть. Он закрывает кран и, обтирая руки о полотенце, послушно садится, а девушка подпирает свой подбородок ладонью, медленно произнося:

— Оппа, а как ты отнесёшься к этому, если я скажу «да»? — на лице её видна осторожность и боязнь услышать негодование со стороны родственника, но тот хмыкает, серьёзно размышляя над вопросом.

— Ты взрослая, я не вправе приказывать тебе или как-то ограничивать, — он улыбается краешком губ, замечая поднявшееся настроение девчушки, — но, если тебя обидят, то я сдерживать себя не буду.

— Оппа, — она краснеет от вспыхнувших чувств благодарности к брату, ощущая себя самой счастливой в этом мире, что не хочется его обнять, — я так люблю тебя, ты знаешь?

— Знаю, мелкая, — он смотрит ей в глаза и устало кивает, хотя внутри бушуют невероятно нежные чувства к своей младшей, — так что с Тэёном?

— Даже не знаю, — девушка цокает, надувая губы, — я же отказала ему, в чём проблема? Почему он до сих пор пытается чего-то добиться?

— Постой, — хмурится собеседник, немножко поддаваясь вперёд, — так ты не с ним встречаешься? А с кем?

Понимание сквозит в голове девушки, а та застывает, так как видит, что брат немножко перепутал её нынешних спутников. Какие бы она не имела отношения с одногруппником своего брата, она не чувствовала что-либо к Ли, кроме простого уважения. Недопонимание проскальзывает в атмосферу уютного разговора, а Донён поджимает губы:

— С кем ты встречаешься?

— Ну, допустим, — она неловко склоняет голову набок, — с Джэхёном?

— Правда? — Донён прищуривает глаза, уставившись на сестру. Странное чувство одолело Чеён от этого «правда», брат то ли разочаровался, то ли удивился. Не понятно.

— Я сказала «допустим»!

— То есть?

— Ну, почти, — мнётся Чеён под подозрительным взглядом старшего. Все открывать ему нет желания, а Донён требует ответа и не опустит, не узнав хотя бы половину истины. Она на секунду закрывает глаза, пытаясь унять волнение.

— Ты когда-нибудь был влюблён безответно? — все её внимание на своей ноге и тапочке, которую она качает. — И мечтал, что когда-нибудь тебе ответят тем же?

— Бывало. Ты…

— Мне ответили, Донён, сказали, что можно попробовать, ведь нечего терять, правда? — ищет в темных глазах старшего ответ.

— Если расставание не будет больным, то да…

— Айщ, почему ты сразу про расставание? — Чеён хмурит бровки и скрещивает руки на груди.

Она мило дует губки, убирая выбившуюся прядь от лица. Девушка не знает, стоит ли рассеивать сомнения старшего или оставить всё как есть, но говорить прямо сейчас кажется чем-то страшным и волнительным. «Расставание» и будет ли оно у них? Пак не знает, единственное, что она хочет сейчас, это подумать.

— Джэхён ответил тебе? — тот щурится, явно догадавшись уже, но интересуясь ради приличия. — Ты уверена?

Собеседница пожимает плечами, опуская уголки губ. Становится слишком много вопросов, когда только недавно её сердце трепещало, увеличивая биение, а голова была затуманена мечтаниями. Действительно, уверена ли она?

— Ладно, — она вздыхает, — я пойду прогуляюсь, — встаёт из-за стола, очаровательно хмурясь, — сок и суши съем потом, не трогай их, оппа.

— Чеён-и, все хорошо? — он прикусывает губу, будто не замечая просьбы, но та отмахивается, поправляя одежду. — Я не хочу как-то давить на тебя…

— Все нормально, — она натягивает улыбку, — ты дал мне нужную пищу для размышлений и нужное направление, — кивает, — а вообще, не трогай мою еду, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — он заботливо кивает, а она, окрылённая мыслями, выходит из комнаты, попутно одеваясь в лёгкую курточку.

На улице достаточно тепло для наступающей весны, ветерок играется с волосами студентки, заставляя её забавно морщится и убирая пряди назад. Настроение скачет туда-сюда на протяжении целого дня, но самым важным остаётся то, что разговоры с Чоном кажутся ещё трогательнее, чем раньше. Ей не терпится написать ему уже сейчас, но она ждёт.

Ждёт, когда сможет поговорить, в первую очередь, с самой себе, раскрывая свою душу и истинные желания. Возможно, она боится неоднозначной реакции друга, которая сначала нехило напугала, но разве он способен на такое?

Телефон в кармане коротко завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Мысли все как ветром сдуло, когда она прочитала от кого эти несколько слов, а в груди неприятно закопошилась досада.

***

— Почему мне кажется, что им кажется, будто я с того света пишу?! — брюнетка, сидящая рядом с компьютером, сводит брови и, бросив телефон на кровать, скрещивает руки. На не угасшем дисплее отправленные ею друзьям сообщения, которые уже теми прочитаны, но многие из которых не отвечены.

— Никакой реакции! Отвечают только через семь-десять минут!

— Может, ты их настолько обрадовала, что они так долго подбирают слова? — доносится от паренька, беззаботно развалившегося на низком диванчике и листающего какой-то журнал. — Ты им так редко писала. Я бы тоже ничего не ответил.

Момо взглядом впивается в него. Славная поддержка от родственничка, нечего сказать! Шотаро это умеет. Тот, словно не замечая её, спокойно пролистывает страницы.

— Но это не повод молчать!

— Значит, они ужасно на тебя обижены.

— Сончан!

— Что? Всякое может быть, я всего лишь предположил! — невинно хлопает глазами кузен. Момо ещё больше хмурится.

Будто поняв, что его сейчас выгонят из комнаты, Сончан вскакивает на ноги, бросив журнал на диван.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — констатирует он, заправляя выбившие края рубашки в серые брюки, и покидает Момо с самым невозмутимым видом. «Лучше сгореть, чем догорать», — любит цитировать Сончан слова какого-то известного чувака из далеких восьмидесятых.

Дверь за ним хлопается, и Хираи устало вздыхает, потерев виски. Совсем скоро она снова окажется в Корее, среди друзей, которых не видела больше двух лет. Снова будет учиться в стенах любимого универа. И всех по этому поводу известила, кроме одного парня. Пусть для него она станет сюрпризом.

Но слишком вялая реакция от дорогих сердцу людей заставила настроение упасть. Юно — понятно, а другие? Чеён, например. «Классно! А когда?» слишком сухо звучит от той, которая была почти сестрой. Джису-онни обещала позвонить, но так и не позвонила, Наён не ответила, Кун тоже. О людях второго круга вообще молчит. Словно все забыли её.

Может, и вправду немного обиделись, ошеломлены её внезапным заявлением. Она с ними очень давно не общалась, вечно занятая работой, танцами, учебой. В погоне за мечтой забывать друзей плохо, особенно старых и лучших.


	3. Глава III

Она неловко косится на их переплетённые руки, всё время широко улыбаясь и даже не пытаясь это скрыть. Настроение скачет само собой, хотя румянец на щеках и неловкость поначалу напугали своей ожидаемостью и неким естеством.

Когда она на следующий день получила сообщения от Чона и приглашение в парк, то не ожидала, что тот встретит её с красивым, но простеньким букетом. Девушке понравилось, что в голове появились странные мысли о том, что вдруг… и с его стороны уже давно были чувства?

В парке тепло, но не настолько, чтобы ходить в лёгкой одежде, потому она рада, что решила сделать пользу в сторону тёплых вещей и сейчас свободно разглядывает высокие деревья и окружающую природу. Весна — это время обновлений, что каждая веточка и цветок только начинают возрождаться, как и любовь Чеён греет её изнутри, вырастая с каждый днём.

Однако Джэхён молчит, только глядит как-то пристально, пытаясь найти в её глазах какой-то скрытый смысл, и только задумчиво прикусывает губы, вызывая внутри Чеён сотню мурашек. Она соврет, если скажет, что не мечтала о поцелуе. Нежном и притягательном, когда парень притянет её к себе, вовлекая в сладкий водоворот эмоций. Только вот, Пак понимала, что пока рано думать и воплощать, но эта заботливая ладонь, обхватившая её легонько, путает размышления и даже чересчур смущает.

— Как настроение? — студентка привлекает его внимание, щурясь из-за яркого сегодня солнца. — С чего такое приглашение?

— Хорошо, Чеён-и, — он немного медлит, будто перебирая слова, — хотел просто кое-что попробовать, — отводит взгляд от любопытной девушки, что навострила уши.

— Да? И что же? — тянет. — Попробовал?

Юно облизывает губу, уходя в свои мысли о вчерашней прогулке и столь быстром развитии, которое сбивает с толку, как будто насильно заставляя решать проблемы. Собеседница терпеливо ждёт, как-то хмурясь, а он поднимает уголок губ, вспоминая Хираи:

— Нет, — пожимает плечами.

— А хочешь? — задаёт встречный вопрос Чеён, концентрируясь на его губах, когда тот не замечает намёков. Приближается ещё ближе, подчиняясь странному внутреннему зову.

— Скоро приедет Момо, она тебе сообщила? — спрашивает Юно, резко переводя стрелки. Прищуривается, глядя на неё.

Сердце словно срывается с края пропасти. Вниз.

— Да, — засохшими губами отвечает Чеён, скользя взглядом вниз, к своим ботинкам. Делает шажок назад, облизнув губы.

— Целых два года её не было! — восклицает Чон бодрым тоном телеведущего, который сообщает что утро сегодня солнечное. — Ты… скучаешь по ней?

И зачем он её спрашивает? Возможно, что да, ведь они подруги, скучать само собой.

Чеён коротко кивает, приподняв уголки губ.

Юно хотел бы сказать, что тоже, но ведь перед Пак это неуместно, неловко. А ему до жути хочется поговорить о той, что песком утекла сквозь пальцы, оставив жгучие, но приятные следы на сердце, все ещё сжимающееся с громким ударом от каждого упоминания Хираи. Возможно ли все вернуть?

Чеён знает о них, но Чеён будет молчать. Интересно, как давно она влюблена в него? Ревновала ли к Момо? Наверное, и сейчас ревнует: её изменившее личико при упоминании Момо сообщает не мало. А к другим девушкам, что были рядом с ним до неё?

Но спрашивать или говорить об этом Юно то же не станет, зная, что такой разговор может её нехило смутить, даже обидеть.

— Давай присядем, а то стоять как-то глупо, — разрывает тишину между ними, оглядываясь вокруг. Взгляд цепляется за ларек, стоящий недалеко от них. — Чеён-ни, хочешь мороженое?

— Сейчас очень холодно, — бурчит Пак, сев ближе к краю скамейки.

— Значит, не будешь, — заключает Юно, присаживаясь рядом с ней.

— Я бы хотела, но боюсь, что заболею. Доён будет зол.

— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает Чон и кивает самому себе, подмечая новый стиль макияжа девушки, — что хочешь сделать?

— Может, — тихо начинает девушка, а после чувствует как вибрирует телефон в маленькой сумочке. Она неловко смотрит на парня, а потом берёт аппарат в руки, взглядываясь в звонящего, — о, — поджимает губы, — это Сана.

— Возьми, — тот приветливо улыбается, — вдруг там что-то срочное.

Чеён колеблется, а потом неуверенно нажимает на кнопку отмены. Ей кажется, что все остальное сейчас неважно, когда она впервые оказалась здесь, с Джэхеном, в том смысле, о котором всегда мечтала, и ей не должны мешать какие-то звонки. Тем более, учитывая то, что вероятность возникновения какой-то проблемы достаточно мала, чтобы отвлекаться.

— Думаю, что вряд ли что-то случилось, — она отвечает спокойно на вопрошающий взгляд собеседника, а потом хочет положить телефон на место, но трель снова возвращается, показывая нетерпение по ту сторону провода.

— Возьми, — Джэхён улыбается, — я рад, что ты так хочешь провести со мной время, но мало ли. Не стоит пренебрегать такими вещами.

Пак теряется и не улавливает смысл его слов. Ей кажется, что тот оскорбил её и кинул камень в её огород, а может насмехнулся над её чувствами, но потом она видит заботливое и искренне волнующееся лицо студента и успокаивается.

— Хорошо, Джэ, — пожимает плечами, — я возьму.

Она ловит его довольный взгляд и прижимает к уху мобильник, как напряжённый голос Саны, который можно услышать крайне редко, восклицает:

— Чеён-а, где ты? — она спрашивает и девушка хочет ответить, но японка перебивает мысль, создавая ворох недоумения: — Тэён подрался с твоим братом и сейчас у нас в квартире. Приезжай поскорее, может, прихвати Джэхена, — на фоне слышны недовольные крики, — потому что Джонни не сможет их долго сдерживать.

Звонок обрывается, а внутри девушки страх. Она не знает, почему и как это произошло, но действовать надо срочно, однако, сказать об этом Чону неловко, разрушая спокойную атмосферу свидания. Только вот Юно уже всё понял по серьезному взгляду и согласно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Дрожащими руками Чеён еле засовывает ключ в замочную скважину. Сердце стучит в ушах от боязни за брата. Джэхён, заметив, что от волнения у Пак не получается даже открыть дверь, обхватывает её руку своей и быстро поворачивает ключ. Звон бьющего стекла разносится из гостиной и больно отзывается в сердце, Чеён спешит, забыв в прихожей снять обувь.

— Донён! — крик долго держится в разнесенной к чертям комнате, а девушка, ринувшись к дерущимся, обхватывает руку брата.

От её касания он замирает, глядя на испуг в глазах Чеён, его кулак опускается, не успев нанести очередной удар Ли. Джэхён и Джонни убирают тяжело дышащего Тэёна в другой угол. Раздаётся короткий всхлип от Саны, сидящей на полу, обхватив голову руками, Чеён сама готова заплакать, глядя на разбитую губу, на поцарапанную скулу и дорожки крови на лице брата. Он опускает голову, не сумев вынести её взгляда.

— Что всё это значит? — сглотнув горький ком слез, спрашивает Чеён, все ещё сжимая зеленую футболку брата.

Он протирает кровь с губ, оставляя неровную полосу на ребре ладони. Чеён замечает кровь и меж его зубов, когда Донён приоткрывает рот.

— Твой брат обвиняет меня в краже денег, — отвечает за него Тэён ей в спину, его голос напоминает дуновение холода, от него мурашки. Чеён не оглядывается. — Считает, что это я украл то, что сам лично собирал.

— У меня есть основания, что это ты, — выделив последнее слово, но тоже не глядя на друга, рычит Пак.

— Да-а-а? — издевательским тоном тянет блондин, и Чеён почему-то кажется, что он сейчас улыбается.

— Пожалуйста, приведи себя в порядок, — полушепотом говорит Чеён, опуская взгляд и руки.

В квартире напряжение снижается медленно, молчание натянуто. Брат с сестрой сидят на кухне, Чеён аккуратно обрабатывает раны Донёна, который даже не шипит по обыкновению от раздражающей перекиси, он упёрся пустым взглядом на свои руки и неслышно барабанит по поверхности стола.

Джэхён и Сана убираются в гостиной, в которой уцелело мало вещей, словно не два парня устроили переполох, а минимум пять.

Тэён уходит, даже не смыв кровь с лица, чуть не разнеся двери за собой. Он проигнорировал мольбы Минатозаки, которая просила остаться и привести себя в порядок. Только кидает напоследок холодный взгляд на Джэхёна и Чеён, усмехнувшись. Джонни следует за ним по просьбе Саны: Тэён в бешенстве может натворить не мало дел.

А никто так и не замечает, что за яростью Ли скрывает обиду на то, что в нем снова засомневались, снова вытащили на свет его прошлые ошибки, которые парень хотел зарыть, засыпав искренностью, добродетелью.

Когда Со возвращается в квартиру, Че уже заканчивает и только тихо интересуется у брата про ссадины. Она хочет спросить про причину перепалки яснее, но тот на вопросы не отвечает, сухо отмахиваясь. Джонни лишь поправляет устало причёску, пока Минатозаки возвращается в комнату.

— Я, — начинают Сана и Чеён одновременно, а после пересекаются взглядами. Они видят в глазах друг друга одинаковые чувства, но слабый дрожащий голос Пак решает дать слово японке, которая также очевидно колеблется.

— Джэхён тоже ушёл, — добавляет поспешно девушка, на что Чеён открывает широко глаза, закусывая губу, — честно, — парни не поворачивают головы, но слушают, — без понятия, какие у вас проблемы, но вы либо рассказываете, либо…

— Либо что? — раздражается Доён, чуть-чуть вскакивая, пока сестра осторожно хватает его за плечи.

— Либо я не намерена терпеть такого, — отвечает не менее злостно Минатозаки, поджимая губы, — он приходит, вы начинаете громко выяснять отношения, а потом драться. Мы должны молчать? И что это может значить?

— То, что это наше дело? — парень поднимает бровь.

— Ну, тогда не вовлекайте нас в него, — собеседница повышает голос, — устраивая здесь погром, вы уже начали это делать. Подумай, Донён? Ты же не идиот, верно?

— Сана, — подруга зовёт ту, когда понимает, что всё начинает заходить слишком далеко. Им не стоит сейчас ссориться сразу после того, как произошла драка. — Успокойся, пожалуйста, — проговаривает Чеён, и Сана метает взгляд на неё. Ручки сжаты в кулаки, дышит порывисто, нахмурив брови.

— Я пойду, не хочу видеть этих побитых лиц, — не сразу отвечает Минатозаки, едва сдержавшись от ругательств в адрес парня, молча уставившегося на стол.

Она разворачивается и исчезает в дверном проёме:

— До свидания!

— Я провожу её, — Чеён поднимается, но Джонни останавливает её жестом:

— Не стоит, я сам.

Брат и сестра снова остаются одни. Часы на стене громко тикают, отсчитывая секунды напряжения и раздумий.

— Ведь вчера у вас всё было хорошо… — голос младшенькой звучит колокольчиком в остывшей квартире. — Так почему…

— Это не твоё дело, Чеён. Мы сами разберёмся, — мягко проговаривает Донён. — Для Саны потребовалась огромная сила воли — не кинуться на меня с кулаками, — усмешка на побитых губах, на которых тонко алеет кровь, которую парень старается стереть мокрой тряпицей. — Да уж. Не волнуйся так, — он кладёт свою руку на плечо Чеён. — Мы разберёмся.

«Я на это очень надеюсь», — мысленно добавляет, разглядывая недоверчивость на лице сестрёнки, которая словно погружается в другой мир.

— Ладно, — непонятно почему она быстро соглашается и отходит от брата, — я пойду погуляю, — бормочет она, пока тот не успевает осознать её действия, направляясь к выходу.

Чеён спускается с подъезда, осторожно направляясь по дороге. Тёплая погода внезапно становится вязкой и душной, мешающей собраться воедино, пока голова не утихает под давлением сомнением и возможных страхов. Не нравится ей это. Всё замечательно шло с начала, где Джэхён и она так близко, так ярко, так нежно; а потом — несуразная драка и он уходит. Возможно, она была бы рада, если бы о ссоре узнала позже и не в такой удручающей ситуации.

Солнце всё так же светит, освещая мир, но внутри Чеён зарождается прочное отторжение к этому объекту, поэтому девушка лишь поправляет воротник своей кофты, уверенно идя к своему любимому месту.

Противоречивость гложет её изнутри, пожирая самоконтроль, порождая безрассудство, переплетая тугие верёвки нервов; а она не знает как с этим справиться. Признаться, когда думаешь о том, что чувства Джэхёна невзаимны и немного это принимаешь, к тому же не заставая друга в драке с братом, живётся гораздо легче. Однако, Чеён осознает, что с её стороны эгоистично закрываться некой обидой, ведь… отношения с Чоном будут ещё долго?

Право, она ничего не знает на этот момент точно. Разве то, что сердце неистово бьётся в пульсации, пробирая мурашки по коже, а удушливая волна захлёстывает лицо, когда вспоминает губы Юно. Такие притягательные, сладкие. Поцелуй точно был бы таким же вдохновляющим, переворачивающий вверх дном, и таким безумно влюблённым. Чеён надеется на это, она ведь влюблена.

И это сейчас самое главное.


	4. Глава IV

Юно не видел смысла оставаться в квартире Ким, и поэтому, распрощавшись только с Джонни, он вышел. Совесть немного возмутилась, потому что парень не распрощался ни с Чеён, ни с Доёном и не пожелал второму скорейшего выздоровления. Чон решил, что позвонит позже и узнает, или в крайнем случае позвонит сама Пак.

Его всегда спасает молчаливое спокойствие, в котором можно успокоиться и медленно разрулить свои мысли. Иногда они налетают бесконечным и безжалостным роем, а иногда послушно раскладываются в необходимых позициях. Сейчас наступает первый вариант.

Ситуация с Доёном спасла их полное неловкости свидание, но Юно стыдно это признавать. Первая их совместная прогулка в роли парня и девушки, но, судя по искрящимся глазам Чеён, она ожидала… большего?

Он взъерошивает волосы, вздохнув.

Разбивать сердца он не умел и не хотел. Да, Юно получал не мало признаний в любви, милых сообщений и прочего от едва знакомых девушек, и каждый раз чувствовал дикое смущение. Выдавливал из себя: «Извини, я не могу. Нет», — и виновато улыбался. А в голове в это время крутились мысли «Не сделал ли ей я больно?»

Виноватым себя чувствовал после каждого раза, когда Момо намекала, что его чувства взаимны, а он не делал первого шага. Юно сдерживало что-то изнутри, не позволяя стереть границу, избавиться от ярлыка «дружба на грани», налепленного на них обоих другими.

Он очень часто чувствовал себя виноватым. Даже сейчас он прикусывает губу, размышляя о том, чтобы сесть и поговорить с Чеён, а потом с Момо. Отвратительно то, что ему не хватает смелости и прямолинейности. Такой галантный и вежливый… Все хвалят эти качества, но никто не говорит, как трудно с ними жить.

Он всегда на грани, боится сказать не то, сделать не то, он хочет делать приятно и делать других счастливыми. Он на чёртовой грани! На грани дружбы и любви, чьё существование под вопросом.

Постойте, «на грани» перечеркнуто. Осталась дружба и любовь. Существуют ли они вообще у Юно?

***

Перебирая ошмётки памяти, где перед ней возникла драка, злая Сана почти что кричит на всю улицу. Её пробирает ужасная злость изнутри, заставляя лицо полыхать. Японка хочет ударить кого-нибудь, кинуться чем-нибудь или заплакать от раздражения. Кажется, что девушка даже начала понимать героев из всех этих фильмов, которые истерично кричат в агонии, потому что сама она еле от этого сдерживается.

Гуляя так долго, сколько она может, она отлично игнорирует почти самого важного человека. И сейчас она приближается к квартире, что она снимает с своей подругой. Надеясь на то, что всегда спокойная, ласковая, поддерживающая Мина там, она дышит тяжело и спешит.

Вечер вдруг напускается на улицу тенями заковыристыми, что оставляет за Минатозаки длинную и изменённую тоже. Пока ветер — спокойно тихий — еле дотрагивается к прядям шатенки, вознеся спокойствие к ней. Пусть и слабое, но умиротворение проникает в разум, пытаясь понять своих друзей.

Своих друзей, что так изменились в последнее время.

За спиной раздаются быстрые шаги и, прежде чем крикнуть оскорбление или обернуться, студентку обвивают тёплые руки со спины. Она узнаёт и успокаивается. В шею зарывается чей-то щекочущий нос, а прерывистое дыхание обжигает кожу.

— Тэён слишком испортил тебе настроение? — спрашивает осторожно парень, пока они не двигаются, так и прижавшись друг к другу в этой тиши природы среди квартирных домов. Как ни странно, сегодня во дворах не так много людей, чем обычно.

— Они оба, — выдыхает студентка шепотом, — первый уверен, что это только его дело, а второй… Ты сам знаешь.

— На самом деле, применить первое можно к ним обоим, — хихикает парень, мягко отталкиваясь и дотрагиваясь плечом к девушке, чтобы та обернулась.

Взглянув в нежные карие глаза, что искрятся недовольством и тревогой, он легко улыбается от чувств, испытываемых к ней. Так повезло могло только ему. Только ему, хоть тот и не заслуживал потрясающего и прекрасного человека рядом с собой.

— А тебя? Как ты? — она касается его плеча, и тот вздрагивает. — Хотя чего я спрашиваю? Ты сдерживал двух нерадивых однокурсников, что сошли с ума.

— Я в порядке.

— Да-да, — усмехается игриво, чтобы потом нахмуриться при виде мелких царапин около шеи и коснуться осторожно: — Откуда это?

— Это мелко и несерьёзно, — перехватывая её руку с заботой, говорит Ёнхо.

— Место специфичное.

— Тем не менее, — возражает парень, и она хмыкает, — ну, что ты так? Хочешь поцелую? Вечер, весна и мы одни около подъездов.

— Ага, — она поднимает возмущённо бровь, — после драки друзей, холодной весной и одни в окружении вон того пьяницы около третьего подъезда.

Женская рука указывает на странного мужчину в отдалении, сидящего на скамье. Он то ли разговаривает сам с собой, то ли спит, то ли ещё чего-нибудь, но он абсолютно один. Можно было бы сказать, что волшебная атмосфера испорчена, но Ёнхо хихикает, приближаясь:

— Ну, — игриво предлагает студент, — давай заставим этого пьяницу завидовать?

— Ты — чёрт.

— Но ты меня любишь.

— Что за клише, — фыркает японка, раскрывая губы, — давай, попробуем.

Он не медлит, тут же касаясь её губ. Те мягкие и пусть суховатые, но чуть приторные из-за количества сладкого, которое любит Сана. Движения осторожные и нежные, абсолютно заботливые, напоминающие о чём-то важном внутри их сердец. О чём-то настоящем и искреннем.

И именно о том, чего так желает Чеён с Юно. Однако, сумеют ли они это получить?

Телефон Саны издаёт звук, оповещая о новом сообщении. Пара не обращает внимания, когда в тексте видна отправительница, что греет надежды о прилёте; и она уж точно не осведомлена о чужих планах, слишком резко контрастирующих с её.

Но, пожалуй, это лишь одна из маленьких причин, сумевших медленно сжечь домик наивных мечт Пак Чеён. Некоторые из них уже давно здесь, отравляющие девушку, сами того не осознавая.

***

— Итак, — насупившиеся брови и подозрительность во взгляде Джису заставляют Чеён вжаться в спинку стула. — Ты, — выделяет местоимение, тыкая в девушку вилкой, — предложила нашему Юно встречаться? И он согласился? И вчера прошло ваше первое, типа, свидание, которое было испорчено двумя упрямыми баранами?

Чеён кивает, вскидку размышляя о баранах, но после отмахивается. Пусть.

— Я не знаю, что у них случилось, но выглядели они крайне взбесившимися, — как бы между прочим сообщает она, вспоминая жутковатое зрелище.

И она вспоминает, как ей хотелось оттуда сбежать, стирая из памяти всё-всё, оставив там только первое свидание и чувства, в которых она утопает, касаясь мягких волн. В конце концов, свиданий может быть ещё много, самое главное, что она… они влюблены и вместе.

Конечно, драка посеяла немного горечи. Но Пак вряд ли думает, что это отразится на её первых, господи, самых первых и настоящих отношениях! Первым делом, успокоившись прогулкой в парке, наблюдая за лучистым светом солнца, что перестало быть главным антагонистом при спокойствии, она тут же сообщила своей подруге о встрече. Ей так хотелось её увидеть.

— Понятно. Дай немного времени, я сейчас переварю эту информацию, а ты доедай салат, — отвечает Ким.

Собеседница фыркает, зыркая счастливыми глазами на шокированную подругу. Признаться честно, она сама доселе шокирована, но как же великолепно себя чувствует!

Чувства — вот они верная основа всего человечества. На них опираются люди, звери и вся природа. Чеён так считает. Чувства не обязательно между людьми, не обязательно положительные, не обязательно отрицательные — они ведь есть всегда! Они просто должны быть, к тому же, безразличие — самое ужасное упущение. И Пак думает, что в чувствах главное найти того, кто разделяет твои.

А вот Джису, к сожалению, мало верится в такой ход событий, да и вообще в то, что Юно с Чеён. И почему она пропустила момент, когда Чеён с головой окунулась в немного устрашающий омут «влюбиться в друга»? Разумеется, это не редкость в жизни: почти в каждом кругу друзей, где парни и девушки есть влюблённые, чья симпатия сперва называлась приятельскими отношениями. Не покидает Джису чувство, что перед ней должна сидеть в этой небольшой кафешке совсем другая девушка, с искрящимся взглядом рассказывая о Юно. Абсолютно другая.

— Ещё кто-нибудь знает, или я первая? — спрашивает Ким, надеясь на последнее.

— Я рассказала Донёну, — хлопает ресницами Чеён. Реакция от Су была вполне ожидаема:

— Ну да, конечно, всё в свежем виде сперва к До! — скрещивает руки на груди, фыркнув.

— Онни, не сердись, — лепечет виновато Чеён. — Ему конечно всё доверить нельзя, но некоторые моменты я не могу утаить. А от тебя совсем ничего не скроешь и не хочется скрывать.

Неприязнь между Су и Донёном возникла с первой их встречи ещё несколько лет назад. Холод между ними остро ощущается, но тему отношений никто не хочет поднимать, оставляя всё за толстыми шторами. И Чеён, когда вдруг так получается, что До и онни оказываются в одном помещении, чувствует себя до ужаса некомфортно.

— Ладно, если ты объявила, что вы встречаетесь, значит, вправду что-то между вами есть. — «Или будет», — заканчивает мысленно. Складочка на лбу Джису разглаживается, и девушка хитро прищуривается, чуть наклонившись к младшей: — И сколько детей с Юно планируете?

Чеён смущённо улыбается, бормоча, что ещё не время.

Наверно, для Ким просто непривычна такая пара, ведь никогда Джису не представляла Чеён и какого-нибудь парня из знакомых. Глядя на такую романтичную натуру, Джису думала, что Чеён привлекает нечто большее и далекое, яркое и воздушное и любовь такая же у неё, допускала мысль Джису, сладковатая, приторная и наполнена тем же Парижем. Возможно, именно Юно подарит ей это. По крайней мере Джису, как и младшая, хочет в это верить.

— Впрочем, я чувствую, что всё обязательно наладится, — озвучивает всё-таки старшая мысли, кажется скорее для себя, чем для младшей. — в конце концов, ты или не ты, чтобы брать судьбу за рога?

— Я? — фыркает Чеён, надувая щёки.

— А кто? Я что-ли?

— Ну, — она ковыряется в салате, избегая взгляда, — может и ты… Ты всегда очень крутая, онни! И уверенная в себе! И… Ты не боишься сказать о своих чувствах прямо. А я столько ждала, выясняется, даже не знаю напрасно ли, раз уж он согласился.

Глаза собеседницы смягчаются, глядя на милую подругу, что так восхищённо делится чувствами вперемешку переживаний, так и не заметив, что и сама Ким не всегда говорит прямо. Какой бы искренней Чеён не была, с пониманием искренностей других у неё плоховато. Не так уж и сильно, хотя может, это уже проблемы Джису.

У каждого свои тараканы со своими наблюдениями, что невозможно не заметить. Однако, можно притвориться, не понимая, как в собственной голове может оказать инородная мысль. И именно это так страшится девушка. Чтобы проверить свою маленькую догадку, она подпирает рукой своей подбородок, лукаво взглядывая на неё:

— Что с Тэёном? — та цокает.

— С ним? Ничего. Особенно после того, как он подрался с моим братом, — не скрытое возмущение в голосе.

Джису провожает студентку долгим взглядом, делая свои выводы, а после молча кивает, скорее всего, соглашаясь с чужой репликой. Пока разговор плавно переходит к другим темам, оставляя девушек в ореоле каких-то граней, что не решается сказать Ким, а другая попросту не видит, доносится писк телефона.

— Кто там?

Старшая переворачивает экран телефона, не давая взору увидеть имя отправителя и текст последнего сообщения. Пожимая плечами, она краем глаза вновь замечает тревоги, отчего пытается убрать их, произнеся:

— Между прочим, ты тоже очень храбрая, — отмечает, — не каждая сможет признаться своему другу в долгой любви и получить ответ. Ты попыталась и добилась, так почему бы и нет?

— Почему бы и нет? — повторяет Чеён, пожимая плечами.

— Вот именно, — говорит она, и становится внезапно так противно от своих же слов.

Напротив горящая счастьем девушка, что «добилась» к своей трепетной любви ответа, но правильно ли это? Какой же Юно идиот, раз смеет заваривать такую кашу. Но она не врёт; поступок очень храбрый, учитывая то, что грани Чеён так и не научилась смотреть.

«Онни, я вылетаю через пару часов! Надеюсь, мы встретимся там всей нашей компанией, потому что я успеваю отослать смс только некоторым, прежде чем поднимусь высоко-высоко! Люблю!»

Момо. Вот почему может быть и нет. 


End file.
